


Embarrassing Relatives (more like fucking terrifying)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Winchester, Dean is Stiles' uncle, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Superwolf, cut me some slack, his mom is a winchester, ive never seen supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: "I know we’re supossed to love our families no matter what, but my uncles here are pretty famous for killing people like my boyfriend? Should I just forget to mention it?”- Stiles inner dialogue





	

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> anyway, i fucked up the timeline a little. I mentioned Malia before Malia even existed wtf  
> Also, I've never watched Supernatural rip

 “Dad?!” 

“Allison, what?!” 

“Derek why are you here?” 

“Stiles how do you know him?” 

“Uncle Sam?” 

“Wait, _uncle_?” 

“You know _them_?!” Now almost every eye was pointed at Stiles, who was trying very  hard to disappear in the ground. Even Allison looked at him symphatetically. 

Stiles gave a long sigh, and pointed at the Pack. “Winchesters, this is my pack with Alpha Derek Hale.” Then he turned to the Pack who was glaring at him. He mentally winced. “And guys, this are my uncles. Dean, Sam and Castiel.” 

* * *

_A few hours before_

Snow. That was the first thing the Hale Pack woke up two the  first day of December. Fluffy white snow everywhere and an already heated house, thank god. That and the heavenly smell of hot chocolate being prepared. 

Jackson was the first of the pack to wake up, and followed his nose down stair, where the smell of hot chocolate and home and belonging was at his strongest. He was too sleepy to record what he was doing, so he just wrapped his arms around the source of love and heat, nuzzling in its neck. 

It took him a few moments to recognise the sounds in kitchen as someone talking. 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen you do, Stilinski.” Snickered a female voice. 

The thing- person, he mentally corrected himself- he was leaning on, huffed. “I did nothing! They are the bunch of overly affectionate puppies that just attach themselves to me for no reason.” 

“Cuddly pack mother Stiles.” She mocked, and Jackson could feel the power of Stiles’ eye roll. 

“You and I both know that there is nothing cuddly about being a pack mother, Laurie. How are the pups, anyway?” 

The girl talking to him let out a contented sigh. “Liam is now in freshman year, which is stressful for everyone. He still has a little trouble controlling his powers and with puberty… I’m concerned. But he has a best friend now, he’s name is Mason and he is finally making Li smile a little more. Little Tracy has been throwing tantrums for weeks now, because she misses Liam when he’s at school, which is adorable. To be honest, I feel like everyone is stressed with Liam at school, which makes no sense since both me, Der and Corrie went.” She huffed. Then she pointed with her chin at him. “What about your pack? How are they doing?” 

Stiles grinned proudly. “They are getting along better than before, which is definitely  a plus. We have Erica, who stopped thinking low of herself. Isaac, who’s finally fighting against every bad thing his dad taught him. Boyd, who is opening up to the family. Scott, who is finally being an actual part of the pack. Lydia, who is getting better at the whole we are all in this together bit; Allison who is bringing her hunter knowledge to us and helping us have a stand in the supernatural vs hunters thing; and Jackson, who is discovering how to be a good boy.” 

“I’m going to rip your throat out, Stilinski.” Muttered the blue eyed beta, making both Laura and Stiles laugh. 

“Says the adorable pup with his ear hidden in my neck.” Teased Stiles. Then he went back to the girl. 

“But forreal, about your brother. I feel like he is proud of me, but in an unhealthy way. Like, he thinks he’s a failure for not bringing the pack together, but he isn’t!” stressed the boy. “He’s a loving partner, but he still blames himself for too much. I love him, and I don’t like him thinking we don’t love him. You know?” 

Laura fell silent, letting out a small sound of agreement. Again Jackson wondered who in the hell was this girl that Stiles was speaking to. She seemed to know Derek and apparently she was a pack mother, and yet he had never seen her. 

The beta gave a sigh at their idioticness. “Throw him a birthday party.” 

Stiles and Laura let out a chorused “What?” in confusion. 

Finally Jackson opened his eyes. Laura looked like a university kind of girl, with long wavy brown hair and the brightest green eyes. She also looked a hell of a lot like Derek. It was obvious she was his sister, but Jackson wouldn’t have been able to say which of them was the older sibling. 

He rolled his eyes at them both. “Throw Derek a birthday party. I heard his birthday is this month: what better way of showing that he’s loved than his entire pack and family reuniting for his birthday?” he suggested, reluctantly stepping away from Stiles and sitting down at the table. 

He took a sip from the hot cocoa and let out an embarrassing moan, but honestly? The cocoa was too nice and he was too sleepy to care. 

Stiles seemed to ponder it for a few moments, but it was clear that Laura was sold. The green eyed girl grinned. “It’s going to be so lit, Stiles! Can you imagine? All the people we care about the most together for the most amazing birthday/Christmas party we could ever have.” 

“I heard party.” Came a voice behind them, and Stiles almost jumped in surprise. 

Erica was standing behind him, eyes half open in interest and one of Stiles’ giant hoodies on. The brunette glared at  the girl. “Jesus Christ, Erica! I lost 5 years off my life! I swear one day I’m going to put a pair of fucking bells on you lot.” 

Jackson sneered. “Yeah, I’d like to see you try, assface.” 

“Catwoman, slap him for me.” Ordered Stiles, taking immense pleasure at the smack that he heard and Jackson’s offended snarl. Then he nodded at Erica. “The pack is waking up, but I’ll text you, yeah?” 

They exchanged a couple more conversations, before hearing someone starting to wake up and hastily finishing the conversation. 

Erica sent him a half glare, and Stiles gave her a nod- (“Yes, I’m going to tell you all about Derek’s secret birthday party later.”), before Derek finally came down. 

The brunette still didn’t know how he had landed the most gorgeous man to exist as his own boyfriend. He was so fucking beautiful even as he came downstairs barely awake. 

He still had adorable red hair, and the ugliest sweater Stiles had ever seen on top, even though the heaters were on. At least he wasn’t wearing his glasses, or Stiles would have had trouble not ravishing him right there and then. 

Instead he made his way up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Good morning, Sunshine.” 

Derek made a pleased rumble like noise, ignoring the nickname, and passing Stiles his phone. “I think you got a couple of messages, it kept buzzing.” 

Stiles sighed, taking the phone from the other man. “It’s probably dad, I didn’t tell him I was staying over today.” He moved away with the phone in his hands, opening it up as Derek joined Jackson and Erica at the table. Isaac had gone over for a sleepover at Boyd’s and the rest of the pack was at their own houses. 

**_New Messages_**

**From** : Deano’s Boo [ _today 8:16_ ] 

_We’re in town_. 

**From** : Moose [ _today 8:16_ ] 

_Merry Christmas h oho ho . you gonna have a surprise real soon boy, lemme tell you._

_Please tell me you got my text before Castiel’s or Dean’s_. 

**From** : Cas’ Bae [ _today 9:00_ ] 

_Hey, Stiles, we heard some rumors about wild creatures in Beacon Hills, so we coming to take a look and then stay for a couple of weeks already cleared in with your dad_

“Are you okay, Stiles?” asked Erica, looking him curiosly when his heartbeat rose unexpectedly. The spark looked up to see all three wolves staring at him curiosly. 

He gave them a fake smile. “Yeah, definitely. I’m just… I have to go home check something, yeah? Catch you guys later!” he decided, sending a kiss with his hand and hurrying to get his shoes and stuff on. 

He was almost at the door when Derek  caught up with him. “Stiles. No more lies. You promised.” Said the werewolf, looking at him with a frown. 

The brunette bit down his lip and looked at him for a moment. He really should have mentioned earlier about the fact that the best hunters in the entire America were his uncles. It just… honestly slipped out of his mind. 

He took Derek’s face- _perfect marble scalped face_ , supplied his helpful brain- in his hand with a smile. “You are right. But this is a long conversation, and it will require you to be sitting down and have already ate, yeah?” The werewolf relaxed, even though he looked still suspicious. The other boy rolled his eyes, and gave him a peck on the lips. “I promise. Now I really gotta go, though. See you tonight?” 

Derek nodded, then yawned way too adorably for a 21 years old werewolf and started making his way back in the living room. Of course Stiles took that as an excuse to slap Derek’s ass and then run as fast as he could out of the room. What? He might be powerful spark, but he was still a teenager. 

* * *

Stiles didn’t actually call the Winchester until he was far enough from the Hale House. On one side he was trying to find something to tell them that would make them postpone their visit. On the other side, he really missed them. They might be hunters, but Dean and Sam were his mother’s only relatives. 

The phone rang only twice before someone picked up with a simple. “Hello?” 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the voice. “Hey, Uncle Castiel. It’s-” 

“STILES!” called the angel, voice going up in excitement. Stiles smiled bigger. “How are you? You got our texts didn’t you? We’re coming- no, Sam, I got the pho-” 

The brunette heard the commontion on the other side for a couple of seconds before someone took the phone. “Sam and Castiel were fighting, so I took the phone off them. How are you, fucktard?” came the usual voice of Dean Winchester. 

Stiles smirked, imagining the man standing in a corner with the phone in hs ear as he watched his brother and his boyfriend-not-boyfriend fighting. “Better than you always and ever, shitface.” He answered. 

Dean let out an amused snort. “You useless piece of shit. Were you even thinking of calling your family this Christmas or what?” 

“I’ve been busy.” Answered Stiles, shrugging. Technically, it was _not_ a lie. “With school, dad-” 

“And the Pack of weres?” 

Stiles nearly choked on his own tongue. Fuck, Dean knew already. He was so fucked. “The what now?” he answered in a strangled voice, hoping it sounded a little normal. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Stiles winced. “How can you just NOT tell us that a pack of wolves was trying to coerce you into joining their pack?” _what_. “Stiles, werewolves are dangerous, but you know what? I will scream at you more when I get there.” 

“Dean, I am fine.” He tried to reassure him, when he finally realised what was the man talking about. Honestly he had totally forgotten about the pack that followed him from New York to Beacon Hills and also tried to hurt the pack. Still, he had to tell Dean about the Hales. “Actually there is something-” 

“It can wait.” Said the man in a voice that didn’t give any space for debates. “I have to go now, Stilinski.” 

Stiles glared at the air, stepping outside the car with an annoyed expression. “Dean fucking Winchester, don’t you dare end on me-” _bip_. 

The boy glared at his phone for a few moments, wondering whether he was or was not strong enough to kill him with the force of his magic. 

“Dean Winchester?” 

Stiles turned around he might have gotten a broken neck, and then stared awkwardly at the girl in front of him. Great. Of all the people in the pack who might have accidentally heard him it had to be the one who knew who his uncles were. 

Allison was staring at him with an unimpressed expression, while he rocked his brain for an expression. “Hey, Allison!” he greeted, with fake cheerfulness. 

The girl rolled her eyes. “How do you know Dean Winchester?” she pressed again, standing with her back to the door of the jeep. Like she expected Stiles to flee. Well, she wasn’t wrong. 

Stiles could easily lie. But he couldn’t- he didn’t want to be that kind of person. If he wanted them to really trust him, like he trusted them, he had to be more honest about himself too. No matter how hard it might be. 

He took a deep breath. “He’s my mother’s brother.” He told her evenly. 

The Argent girl looked at him in surprise for a moment. Then she grinned. “Fuck our lives. Dating werewolves while our families are hunters?” 

For some reason, that was exactly what he needed to hear, and he smirked. “Honestly, we are asking for trouble only.” He told her, matching her smile perfectly. 

Allison smirked, then turned serious again. “Anyway, I have something important to tell you. It’s about a were creature that my dad is trying to capture in the woods.” 

* * *

“Are you certain that we have to go through the woods before getting to Stiles’ house?” asked Castiel, walking behind Sam and Dean as the latter lead the way through the maze of trees, snow and grass. 

Dean didn’t look behind him. “Ehm, yeah sure. Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll also find the thing or animal that’s disrupting the woods around Beacon Hills.” 

“Last time we went there I remember less trees and more roads, you know. Just a thought.” Sam pointed out, glaring daggers at his brother. “Why again did we leave the Impala behind?!” 

Dean’s head whipped around and he scowled at his brother. “We would never leave her behind! She’s just resting, I’ll go get baby later.” He sniffed under his breath. 

Sam turned to Castiel with an arched eyebrow. “Does it ever bother you that he loves his car more than you?” 

“Some days he ranks me over her, which I find a privilege. Plus the car doesn’t take space in bed.” He shrugged. Sam just shook his head again wondering how the hell had he landed with two nutcases as team mates. 

Suddenly Castiel stopped in the middle of the road, eyes on one particular bush. “A,q werecoyote.” 

Dean, who had already stopped and was holding one of his guns in his hand spared a moment to glance at the angel. “A werecoyote?” 

“Yes a werecoyote.” Started the angel, but suddenly stopped. “A pack of wolves is coming from west, right now-” 

He didn’t finish his sentence before the werecoyote jumped in the middle of the clearing bared teeth and eyes flashing blue. Sam swore, jumping backwards, while Dean didn’t flinch, keeping it in eyesight. 

One more person appeared behind the werecoyote, his rifle trained on the animal. But when he spotted the Winchesters he made a double take, exposing himself. The werecoyote saw him and started running again in the woods. 

The man barely noticed. “Dean and Sam Winchester?” he asked, looking at them in disbelief. 

Sam gave him a nod. “Hey, Argent. Can we leave the convos for now and try to get that thing? A coyote shouldn’t be this close to the urban area.” 

Chris was too speechless to do anything other than nod and run with the other three people. 

* * *

Isaac stared in distaste as Peter walked inside the house with his usual smirk on his face. Like everyday he sent an enigmatic smile in Isaac’s direction before disappearing upstairs. 

“You are creepy and I still don’t like you!” he shouted once he was sure the man was upstairs. He heard Peter laughing from upstairs and scowled again. And that’s when the shootings started. 

In a few seconds both Derek and Peter were downstairs, eyes flashing red and blue respectively. Isaac stood on his feet too, eyes flashing beta gold. 

“Get the rest of the pack in on our location. Allison and Stiles are still out there in the woods.” Ordered the Alpha, before jumping right out of the window. Peter gave a little curtesy and turned before following out behind his nephew. 

Derek was already running as fast as he could, using all of his senses to try and get any sort of information. His wolf wasn’t really cooperating, just shouting KEEP MATE SAFE! Even though he knew Stiles was perfectly fine of looking after himself. 

But he needed to calm down a little before he freaked out the entire pack too. 

He heard another shot, and turned towards west. It was just a couple of minutes before he sensed Jackson and Boyd running too, and the werewolf allowed himself to relax a little. His pack was with him. They’d find Stiles, and they’d keep him and Allison safe. 

That was what he was repeating to himself until he came to a stop in a clearing and came face to face with a scared coyote- no, werecoyote, he realised- and three guns pointed at him. 

It wasn’t the arms that surprised. It was who was holding them. 

He heard Peter gasp behind him, and thought “ _what the fuck, bitch, me too_.” 

* * *

“It’s fine. They are not aggressive.” Promised Chris, trying to break the tension in the clearing that followed Derek and the pack’s appearance. 

Dean didn’t even look at him. “What? They are a pack of werewolves, Argent.” He dismissed. 

Chris stood in front of the gun, an eyebrow arched. “And one of them is my boyfriend. And adding that this is my territory, I kindly ask you to put that fucking thing down.” 

The Winchester smirked. “You have some balls, Argent. But my nephew lives here too, and- what the fuck is it doing?!” he asked, in surprise as the werecoyote slowly made its way towards the Hale Pack. 

Derek breached himself in case it made any sudden movement, but the were wasn’t even looking at him. It was staring at someone else. 

Peter. 

The latter was looking at it like it was a miracle or something. His hands were even shaking a little as he watched the creature stop before him. 

“Malia.” He whispered, and Derek looked at the creature in shock. Surely it couldn’t be… 

“I thought I sensed a huge fucking disappointment.” Came a familiar voice as someone else appeared in the clearing. 

Derek was already glaring at the newcomer. “Stiles.” 

The brunette seemed surprise to see him there, before his face went pale as chalk. Allison next to him put a hand on her mouth. 

“Dad?!” 

“Derek why are you here?” 

“Stiles how do you know him?” 

“Uncle Sam?” 

“Wait, uncle?” 

“You know them?!” Now almost every eye was pointed at Stiles, who was trying very  hard to disappear in the ground. Even Allison looked at him sympathetically. 

Stiles gave a long sigh, and pointed at the Pack. “Winchesters, this is my pack with Alpha Derek Hale.” Then he turned to the Pack who was glaring at him. He mentally winced. “And guys, this are my uncles. Dean, Sam and Castiel.” 

* * *

Castiel stood a little further behind as he watched the events unfolding in the Stilinskui household. Dean was pacing up and down, while Sam kept talking in low voices with a girl with red hair that was part of Stiles’ pack. 

The angel had not really been that surprised that the boy was part of a pack. Literally, look at him. He was not a spark just for fun and giggles. 

Dean didn’t understand that. “Stiles, those are dangerous creatures!” he shouted, causing various glares from the rest of the pack. The man didn’t even look sorry. 

Stiles was a step away from punching Dean. “They are my friends, asshole.” 

“Friends don’t go furry once a month and try to kill innocent lives!” 

“Actually,” interrupted Allison with a glare. “They don’t kill innocent lives. This pack has a treaty with the Argents that we have never broken.” 

Castiel studied the young girl for a couple of seconds. She was truly beautiful, sure, with her dark hair and brown eyes, but… there was something disconcerting about how similar her and Stiles were. Both in looks and attitude. The same patented smirk and way of moving, and the same mole on the base of their necks. Even Sam had done a double take when he saw her. 

Dean waved her off. “Listen, Argent, just because-” 

“No, you listen, Winchester.” Interrupted him the girl, stepping forward and siding next to Stiles. “Stiles and I are both members of the Hale Pack. And I am also part of the Argent clan, who, as a matter of fact, has already claimed Beacon Hills as its hunting territory. So you have no right to come in our territory and try to tell us how we should run this place. And yes, Derek, I know it’s technically Hale Territory, but hunters only care about other hunters.” She said, addressing the last part to the Alpha. Derek scowled, but didn’t other ways interrupt. 

Sam put up his hands in surrender. “We’re only looking out for you here, Stiles! With that werecoyote out there-” 

“That werecoyote is actually Malia Tate,, daughter of Peter Tate and if you dare to pull one hair out of her… uhm, fur, I won’t stop the Pack from breaking your arms and legs. I would actually gladly help them.” Threatened Stiles. 

He and Dean remained in a stare off each of them not backing down and waiting for the other to look away. They only looked away when Peter came back inside, cradling a naked girl covered by his coat in the room. 

Derek let out a surprised gasp, before rushing to the girl and wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could. Peter let out a wet sniffle, and nodded at Stiles, completely ignoring the hunters standing there. 

“Tell your boyfriend to not choke my daughter to death please.” 

Stiles winced and looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“BOYFRIEND?” screamed Dean, eyes bulging out. Sam’s eye twitched. “STILINSKI!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for idoobeg for the eternalsterek secret santa


End file.
